The Misfortune of Fortune
by Xtra3847
Summary: A teenage Amy becomes the newest and hottest singing sensation. But the fame and fortune starts to change her personality, and has her alienate her friends. Can she get out before her life is ruined? Rated T because a controversial subject is hinted at.
1. How it begins

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. The lyrics are from a game from Sonic R, and are also copyrighted to Sega. Holly was a test character for a Sega arcade game called Sonic the Fighters, and she's most likely under Sega copyright as well.

---

A 17 year old female pink hedgehog was sitting at a table in a restaurant. She had a nice looking red dress on, new shoes, a small but beautiful ring, and even had earrings.

Amy Rose just sat there, looking out at the parking lot on the other side of the window. She tapped her fingers on the table, glancing at the watch on her wrist about every ten minutes.

Finally, with a sigh, she stood up and walked out the door. She was flaming mad as she made her way through the streets of Station Square.

_"That egomaniac, self centered hedgehog. How dare he stands me up-again,"_ Amy thought, as she made her way back to her apartment.

Station Square has been quiet the last few years. Ever since the defeat of the Metal Overlord, nobody has heard from Eggman. Some say he died, others say he retired, and some are thinking that he might be up to something big.

Amy arrived at the apartment and unlocked the door. It was a two bedroom that she shared with a friend named Holly.

Holly was a yellow furred cat that Amy met years ago. She shares Amy's love for red dresses, though hers are more spiked at the bottom, and the bottoms were colored grey. She has claws like a cat, that are fully retractable, and is at the same age as Amy. She has black hair, white gloves, and red shoes. Her ears also has grey spikes as well.

Holly wanted to move out of her parents place, but didn't have any place to go. Amy, being a nice friend, let her be roommates at the apartment.

Anyways, when Amy walked in, Holly walked out of her bedroom. She saw the expression on Amy's face, and knew from experience what that expression meant.

"Sonic trouble?" Holly asked.

"How'd you guess?" Amy muttered. "He stood me up for the third time in a row."

Then the phone rang, and Amy answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Amy, I'm sorry for missing our date tonight," Sonic said on the other end. "But Tails needed my help with something, and it took..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy yelled. "If you can't show up for a date, then maybe I should find someone else who will!"

She slammed the phone down, and Holly looked a little shocked.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" she asked.

"No. Not the way I feel towards him right now. Sometimes, I don't know why I bother."

Holly sat down next to her and said, "Amy, you're a wonderful girl. Beautiful, with a good personality. If he can't see that, then I don't think he's worth your time."

"Maybe...you're right," Amy said, a little reluctantly.

Then Holly stood up and said, "Grab your coat."

"Why?" Amy asked. "Where are we going?"

"Girls night out. I need fun, you need cheering up," Holly answered.

Amy smiled a little as they left the apartment.

---

Soon, they were both at a coffeehouse, talking about girl stuff. Jewelry, clothes, boys, that sort of thing.

"Thanks for taking me, Holly. This is exactly what I needed," Amy said.

Holly nodded, then said, "Maybe you should try singing."

She pointed at a stage at the back, where a microphone was set up.

"See that microphone? They let amateur singers go and sing basically whatever they want." she explained

"I'm not much of a singer, Holly," Amy protested.

"Oh, please. I hear you singing in the shower," Holly said, disbelief on her face.

Amy took a deep breath before saying, "Okay."

She walked up on stage, and a few people turned to look. She adjusted the microphone to her height and started singing.

_When the day is done _

_When the race is won _

_My life has only just begun _

_When you're next to me _

_So much more I can see _

_There's nowhere that I'd rather be _

_When I'm away from you _

_And there's nothin' I can do _

_Do you think the same things, too? _

_When the time has come _

_I don't want you to run _

_You know that you're the only one _

_All I need is you _

_For always and forever _

_All you need is me _

_Remember when I say _

_All we need is love _

_For us to be together _

_'cause you're my number one _

_All I need is you _

_For always and forever _

_All you need is me _

_Remember when I say _

_All we need is love _

_For us to be together _

_'cause you're my number one _

_At the end of each day _

_Or whenever you're away _

_There's always things I wanna say _

_But wherever you go _

_You will always know _

_That I've got so much more to show _

_It was such a surprise _

_When I looked into your eyes_

_It's only then I realized _

_You're the one for me _

_There's no one else I want to see _

_There's no place I would rather be _

_All I need is you _

_For always and forever _

_All you need is me _

_Remember when I say _

_All we need is love _

_For us to be together _

_'cause you're my number one _

_All I need is you _

_For always and forever _

_All you need is me _

_Remember when I say _

_All we need is love _

_For us to be together _

_'cause you're my number one_

**To be continued... **


	2. The Offer

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Nor do I own Holly, who was a test character for a Sonic arcade game.

**Author's Note:**It has come to my attention that Evil Tails has written a parody to this story, without prior permission. Normally, I would have him remove it, but I decided to allow him to do his parody. If anyone sees my stories anywhere else besides please send me an E-mail telling me where you found it and who it's written by. if you see a story on here that looks like one of mine, contact me also. I'll take it from there.

---

As she finished, there was silence for a moment, then loud clapping filled the entire coffeehouse. And it was the kind of applause that people get when they do something exceptional.

Amy was beaming as she stepped off the stage and walked back over to the table. Holly was just sitting there, looking truly amazed.

"Amy...that was incredable. Why didn't you tell me you were so good?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know," Amy answered.

Then they both noticed someone walking towards the two of them. He was wearing a dress shirt, tie, and dress pants. He had short brown hair, and looked professional.

"Miss Rose, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Amy nodded and waved a hand towards an empty chair.

"Alone?" he added, glancing at Holly.

Amy was a little unsure of that, but Holly put a reassuring hand on her sholder.

"I have to refill my coffee anyway. I'll still be close by, so if he tries anything..." she said, then extended her claws as a warning to the man.

After Holly left the table, the man said, "Miss Rose, I heard you singing. I'm with a local record company, and we'd like you to work with us."

"Really? But I don't know anything about the buisness," Amy said.

"There's no need to. We'll help you learn the ropes, sign an agent, and everything else that goes along with it. You just need to agree to stick with us for a year. No resigning, no retiring, no quitting. After the year is up, we'll talk about a possible extention," the man told her.

Amy sat there and thought about it for a minute.

"I don't expect an answer right away," he said, sliding a buisness card across the table. "Give it some thought, and talk to me in two days, at noon."

Amy glanced at the buisness card. It listed his name as Jake Wentworth, and the buisness address was not too far from her apartment.

When Jake left, holly came back to the table and asked, "So, what did he say?"

Amy repeated what he told her, and Holly shook her head in amazement.

"I say definetly go for it. This is a once in a lifetime oppertunity," Holly said.

"I plan to. I don't know why I didn't say yes right away," Amy answered.

**To be continued...**


	3. Accepted

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SEGA, or any of the Sonic characters. Jake Wentworth and Tanya are my own creation.

---

Two days later, at 11:55 AM, Amy was sitting on a chair, while the secretary talked with Jake Wentworth over the phone.

"Mr. Wentworth will see you now," the secretary said. "Right through that door."

Amy hopped off the chair and walked through the door. On the other side, he saw Wentworth sitting behind a desk, waiting for her.

The office itself was sparsely furnished. The carpet under her shoes was colored a dark brown. There was a bookcase filled with books behind him. There were a couple of lamps on either side of the desk, and a couple of chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm glad you came, Miss Rose," he said. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down on one of the seats in front of him.

"I gave your offer some thought, and I decided to take it," Amy said.

"Good. Just sign this contract, and we'll be ready to start," Wentworth said.

He slid a contract across the table, and Amy took a look. Basically, it said the same stuff that they discussed back at the coffeehouse. She signed the contract.

"Come back tomorrow, and we'll start recording," Wentworth said.

---

After 5 days of recording, Amy walked into the apartment. Holly was at the table, eating some fat-free pudding.

"So, how's the big singing star?" Holly asked.

"Nobody knows me yet, except as 'that girl that chases after Sonic'," Amy said. "We bundled my song, now titled You're My Number One, with a bunch of other popular artists. That way, people will probably hear my singing debut."

"So, when can we get a copy?" Holly asked.

"It comes out in a week," Amy said, holding up a CD. "But we got an advance copy."

Holly took the CD from her hand and read the back.

"Wow, when you say "popular artists", you're not kidding," she said. "This should sell better than Star Wars stuff at a Sci-fi convention. But is there any reason you're named Rose instead of Amy?

"They said, and I agree, that Rose sounded like a better name for a singer," Amy answered.

---

Two weeks have passed. The CD was at the top of the sales charts, and Amy got some money from the sales. Not enough to change their lives, but they had a little more money coming in than before.

Anyways, Amy was woken up by the ringing phone. She turned over in her bed and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Amy? It's Tanya, your agent. Listen, I got you a great opportunity." the voice at the other end said.

Amy sat up in bed, now wide awake.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I played your song for a few people at Casinopolus, and they agreed to have you sing a couple of songs in the early afternoon, at the casino," she answered.

"Isn't that when they get the least business?"

"Yes, but this way, people who hear your song will also connect a face with the music. I trust you got the lyrics for that new song."

"You mean Diamond in the Sky? Yeah, I got that."

"The record company wants you to sing that and Your My Number One for your performance. It lasts a week, and you will get paid by the casino."

"When does it start?"

"A week from today, so start practicing."

_To be continued..._


	4. Rabbits and Babysitting

**Disclaimer:**The story may be mine, but everything else belongs to SEGA. The song lyrics are taken off of Sonic R, and are also copyrighted to SEGA

**Author's note:**It seems that erased Evil Tails parody of my story. I had nothing to do with it getting ereased.

And just a reminder-if you see my stories posted somewhere else, mention it to me through E-mail. Be sure to include the web address and the username of whoever is posting it. I'll handle it from there, or tell you if that was me posting it.

---

When Holly woke up, Amy told her the good news.

"You're on your way to stardom, girl," she said, slapping Amy on the back. "We need to celebrate. How about breakfast at Le Chan's?"

"Le Chan? But that's one of the most expensive restaraunts in Station Square. Can we really afford it?" Amy asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get the credit card bill. For now, we need to celebrate the fact that you're going to have your first live show."

"In front of a small audience, that's probably going to be more focused on Texas Hold 'em."

"Maybe, but I think this is your first step on your way to fame."

Amy couldn't think of any other reason to refuse, so after Holly got dressed, they left for the restaraunt.

---

About 20 minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the Le Chan's outdoor patio. Amy ordered some pancakes, while Holly ordered the meat lover's special.

As they ate, they talked about the details of the live show. During this, however, Amy noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards the direction of what she saw.

"What is it?" Holly asked, looking in the same direction.

"I thought I saw a flash of some sort. Maybe I imagined it," Amy answered

"Or someone wants a picture of their favorite singer," Holly joked.

"Not funny. I don't even want to think about how people are going to mob me after I'm well known," Amy said.

Then the waiter brought the bill out. Holly picked it up, and they both looked at the price.

"With a bill like this, I better get to stardom quickly," Amy remarked.

---

After getting back, Amy started to practice, using the CD to help practice getting the notes in the right pitch and volume. Unlike the recording studio, a live show doesn't give you a second shot. Holly was out with her boyfriend, so she was alone in the apartment.

"All you need is love, for us to be together..." she sang, then shook her head. "No, that didn't sound quite right."

She pushed the stop button on her CD player and flopped down on her bed.

"There's nothing to really do. Holly's out with her boyfriend, Eggman hasn't launched an attack, and..." Amy started, when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Vanilla and Cream.

Vanilla hasn't changed much, but Cream certantly has. No longer the innocent 6 year old that we all know, she was now an 11 year old rabbit. She dropped the red dresses, preferring her own style. She was now dressed in a tank top and jeans.

Cheese, meanwhile, has changed as well. Now she was a Hero chao. She seemed to master the art of flying, evident from the way she flew in after them.

"Hello, Amy," Vanilla said. I hope we're not imposing, but I need someone to keep an eye on Cream, while I go get some stuff done,"

Cream started to pout.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need a babysitter," she said.

"Don't worry, Vanilla. It'll be fine," Amy said

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Have fun," Vanilla said, and left.

Amy watched her go, then turned towards Cream, who was flipping through channels on the TV.

"So are you just going to sit there and watch TV?" Amy asked. "We could head to the park, or we could..."

Cream slammed the remote down.

"I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE STILL TREATING ME LIKE A 6 YEAR OLD!" she yelled. "CAN'T ANYONE TELL THAT I GREW UP SOME ?"

"Chao chao," Cheese said.

Amy sat down and rubbed her forehead, then her eyes lit up. An idea just struck her.

"Hey, Cream, I got a new CD, and there's a song you just have to hear," she said. "That is, if you want to."

"I have nothing better to do," Cream said.

Amy grabbed her CD and changed it to her song. As the song played, Cream smiled, bobbing her head to the music.

"This is gre..." Cream said, before realizing that the singer sounded familiar. "Wait...is that you, Amy?"

"That's right," Amy said. "I'm a singer now. I'm not very popular yet, but I'm getting somewhere."

"Chao..." Cheese said.

"So, should I whip us up some lunch?" Amy asked.

---

Over grilled cheese sandwiches, Cream told Amy what has been going on in her life, and Amy told the story of how she got into a singing carreer.

"So you're going to be singing at Casinopolus? That sounds great," Cream said.

"Just don't try skipping school to see me. Your mother wouldn't be too happy," Amy said.

"I couldn't get in anyway," Cream said.

Then Holly walked in, her cat boyfriend with her. They were deeply locked in a kiss, their eyes closed. So they didn't notice that they had a couple of spectatoirs.

"Get a room, you two," Cream remarked.

"Chao," Chao said.

They broke the kiss quickly and looked over at the three of them. Their surprised expressions clearly said they weren't expecting anyone to be there.

"Maybe I should go," Holly's boyfriend said, and left.

"What are you doing here, Cream?" Holly asked, after he left.

Amy explained what was going on, and Cream added her two cents about not needing a babysitter. Cheese added in some words as well, but nobody could understand what she said.

"So, do you two want to hear how my new song goes?" Amy asked them.

"Sure," both of them said.

"Chao," Cheese said.

Amy smiled and started to sing:

_Oh, oh, oh... _

_Yeah... _

_Another day is like a new beginning _

_And so today I know that's it's a new start _

_I know the bad time's are disappearing _

_'cause now I know that we'll never be apart _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_Yeah... Another road that we must travel _

_Another night for you to show me the way _

_And so today I'll give up dreamin' _

_'cause now I know that I need you everyday _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_Yeah... _

_Oh-oh, oh-oh... _

_Where do all the rainbows go? _

_To somewhere I don't know _

_Wherever it is I want to go _

_Oh, oh, oh... _

_Wherever it is I want to go _

_Feel so high... Feel so high... _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_'cause you're my diamond in the sky _

_You're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_Diamond in the sky _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_Diamond in the sky _

_Oh, you're the one that makes me feel so high _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_I never want to hear you say good-bye _

_Diamond in the sky _

_Just like the diamonds in the sky _

_Oh so high... _

_Oh-oh... _

_Diamond in the sky _

_Yeah... Just like the diamonds in the sky_

To be continued...


	5. Increasing popularity

Disclaimer:Sonic and all characters are copyright to Sega. All non-Sonic characters are owned by me.

---

After Vanilla got back from her errands, she found Cream somewhat more happy than when she left.

"Thanks for taking care of her on such short notice, Amy," she said. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem, Vanilla," Amy said.

"And were you a good little rabbit while I was gone?" Vanilla asked Cream.

"Moooooooom, you're embarrassing me," Cream said.

After they left, Holly said, "So, were you able to get some practice for your big show?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it sounds quite right," Amy said. "I don't know if it's just nerves, but I can't seem to get it quite right."

---

A week later, Amy was in Casinopolus, getting ready for her big show. Holly took the day off of work to watch her.

Amy was wearing her best dress, and had some earrings on as well. She thought about a necklace, but thought that was a little overboard. Her red boots were shined to perfection, and her headband fit everything perfectly.

"Tanya, I'm nervous," Amy said.

"You'll be fine. From what I heard from Mr.Wentworth, you got your start in a live show," she said.

"True, but this is a show that actually matters..." Amy started, before a voice over the intercom said that she was going to arrive on stage.

"Break a leg," Tanya said.

Amy gave a nervous smile before stepping on stage. Like she expected, the place was pretty empty. There were a few people at the slots, and a few more at the blackjack table.

Holly was sitting at a table in the front of the stage. She gave a thumbs up as Amy went for the microphone.

She grabbed the microphone, and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Casinopolus. Here's my first song, now available on CD," she said, and told them the name of the CD. She then started singing.

---

"You did great," Tanya said, after it was over.

"Thanks." Amy answered.

As Amy sat down, Tanya said, "I have more good news for you. I may be able to get you a music video.

Amy's head shot up, not believing what she heard.

"Wow, my popularity is just going up." she said.

"You have the voice for it," Tanya answered. "You were also second place in a recent poll about who was the best new singer."

"First would have been best, but second isn't so bad." Amy told her.

---

"I don't believe this," Amy yelled, walking into the apartment. It was the second day after starting her live show.

Holly looked up from the TV she was watching.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Amy showed her a copy of the Station Square Truth, a supermarket tabloid published only in Station Square. On the front page was the picture of the two of them eating at Le Chan.

"Amy's Secret Lover, Details Inside?" Holly read, then looked up at Amy. "They think we're..."

"Yeah, they do," Amy answered.

They sat there for a minute, not sure what to do about it.

"I hope my boyfriend doesn't believe this," Holly said.

"I have to call Tanya. I hope this doesn't ruin my reputation," she said, and left the room, totally ignoring what Holly said.

Holly was slightly shocked. Normally, Amy didn't care what others think of her, and usually thought of others before herself. But now she was acting like her reputation was one of the most important things in the world.

_"Maybe I'm just reading too deep into it,"_ she thought, turning back to her program.

_To be continued..._


	6. 2 Months Later

Disclaimer:Sonic, the song lyrics, and all characters are owned by SEGA. The story, and Tayna, belong to me.

---

2 months later...

"And now, we have a song from Rose..."

"Rose, that hot new singer..."

"We were able to get an exclusive interview with Rose..."

Holly turned off the TV and sighed. There was no doubt that Amy was now famous in the music world. Unfortunately, that also left her gone a lot of the time, filming music videos, recording CD's, and doing live shows.

When she was home, she wasn't talking much, and she was also on her new pink cell phone with Tanya most of the time. And home changed as well. They were able to use the money to move out of the apartment to a home not too far away.

Holly heard the sound of a car, and saw Amy coming up the driveway in her new pink sports car. She hopped out, and walked in.

"Hey, Amy. Maybe we can do..." Holly started, before Amy broke in.

"Another time, Holly. I have some business to get done," she said, and went into her bedroom.

Holly sighed again. This was what has been happening lately. Amy just brushes her aside, worried more about business than her feelings. She didn't say much, and seemed to be too busy for her.

---

After Amy left again, she went into her room and packed a few things. She was tired of just being pushed aside all the time, like she wasn't being there. Well, she won't be there, so Amy doesn't have anything to worry about now.

As she packed some clothes, she looked up at the picture sitting on the dresser. It was her and Amy, sitting side by side, their arms around each other.

_"Where are you, Amy? Where's the Amy that I know, love, and was best friends with?"_ she thought, some tears in her eyes.

She left a short note for Amy to find whenever she got home, picked up her suitcase, and walked out of the house. She didn't have a clear direction of where she was going, but knew that she should find a place soon.

She walked through the city, hoping to find some cheap lodging for the night. She had to fend off a few guys that wanted to prey on a young teenage girl like her. Fortunately, all of them underestimated her, and were left groaning in an alleyway.

She sat down on a bus stop bench to rest. There won't be a bus here for a few hours, but she wasn't sure where to go anyway.

Then she saw a blue blur approaching. She knew of only one that could be making something like that.

"Sonic." she said, as he blew past.

She wasn't sure if he heard her, until she saw him turn around and speed back, stopping in front of her.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" he asked, then he eyed the suitcase.

"I needed to leave. I felt like I was just there, existing, not a part of her life like I once was. I think the fame is destroying the Amy we once knew, and replacing her with someone new," Holly said.

"We'll worry about getting the old Amy back a little later. Right now, we need to get you a place to stay, at least temporarily," Sonic said. "It's not safe here at night."

He picked her up and sped off to his own house, given to him after the victory over Metal Overlord. He put her down in front of the door and walked inside, with her following behind.

"Okay, Tails and I have our own rooms here, but we have an extra guest room where you can stay for a while, until you're able to get on your feet again," Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic," she said, giving her a small smile.

---

When Amy got home, she was tired. Not only did she have to get some extra filming done on that new music video, but she also had to fend off the people that swarmed her for autographs. She was just physically and mentally exhausted, and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

That was when she saw the note. She picked it up and read it:

_Amy,_

_I felt like it was time for me to move on. You were one of my best friends, but now you're not the hedgehog you once were. I may send you an address and phone number after I get back on my feet. Good luck with your music career (since it's all you have left)._

_Holly._

Amy would normally be worried about her if she found a note like that sitting there. But all she did was put the note back on the table and sat back on the couch.

_"I wish her luck. At least she won't be here, holding me back and living off my money."_ she thought.

To be continued...


	7. Realization

Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters. Nor do I own the lyrics. They both belong to SEGA.

---

"You're the one, I can rely on, no one else is doing it right..."

"No, no, no. The tune is all wrong,"

Amy looked up at the director, with slight disbelief on her face. She was shooting a new music video, but for some reason, she just couldn't focus. She has tried to keep her mind on it, but her mind kept wandering to what distracted her.

"I thought it sounded okay," she answered.

"No, the tone in your voice was too high, making it sound strange." he answered. "Okay, take 5 everyone, we'll pick it up at 1:00."

Amy walked over to a chair and sat down. She knew why she couldn't really focus. She was worried about Holly.

It's been about a week since Holly left, and she hasn't heard from her since then. She worried about how she was fairing, alone, with nowhere to stay. She wondered how she was getting money, where she was spending her nights...

Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID, which just showed that the call was coming from a pay phone. She flipped it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Amy, it's Tanya," the voice at the other end said. "Listen, are you busy right now?"

Amy blinked a little. For one, Tayna should have remembered that she was shooting a video today. And second, why was she calling from a pay phone?

"Well, I am in the middle of shooting a music video..." Amy started to answer.

"Okay, well, when you can, meet me at 3975 Carlson Street." the caller said.

"Okay great, I'll see you there,' she said, before hanging up and getting back to work. She pushed her doubts out of her mind, as she tried to focus.

---

Amy drove down Carlson Street late that afternoon, looking for 3975. But most of her mind was on the music video,which was pretty much a total bust. They tried to get something going, and they did get some stuff done. But mostly, they had troubles. The director wasn't happy., but figured it was just an off day, and said they'll try again tomorrow.

She was so lost in thought, she almost drove right past the building she was looking for. When she saw it, she couldn't believe that Tanya would tell her to meet at an old abandoned warehouse.

"Might as well see what this is all about," she said, getting out and walking up.

She walked inside the dark and dusty place, looking around. She didn't see anyone or anything. The place had old boards and other old junk, and the place was full of cobwebs. It has probably been sitting unused for years.

"Tanya?" she called out.

"I was wondering if you were going to show," a familiar voice said.

From out of the shadows stepped...

"Holly," Amy said, surprised.

Before she could say anything else, two more figures stepped out. Amy got another surprise when she saw them.

"Sonic, Cream," she said. "What's going on? And where's Tanya?"

"Tanya isn't here," Holy said. "I mimicked her voice to have you come here. We need to talk."

Amy sighed. She looked around at the three of them before saying "Okay, go ahead,"

"Amy, you've changed, ever since you started really taking off in your career," Holly said. "Whether you noticed it or not, your personality and everything about you has changed. When I was with you, you kept pushing me aside, like I wasn't there."

She fell silent, as Cream spoke up.

"I used to see you at least once a month. But you haven't come to see me at all lately. I miss you, and I want to see you again," Cream said.

Amy sat down on some old boards, head in her hands, as Sonic stepped forward. Amy looked up with her tear-filled eyes as he approached.

"I even miss you. I used to think it was annoying that you were chasing me around everywhere," Sonic said "But, after you really took off in your carrer, I haven't seen you at all, and I realized, I miss it when you don't chase me around everywhere."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Sonic hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Oh, Sonic!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"I...guess she's back to normal." Holly observed.

"Great, now get her off of me," Sonic choked out.

_To be continued..._


	8. How it ends

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own is Tanya, Wentworth, and this story. Everything else belongs to SEGA.

---

After detaching from Sonic, she threw her hands around both Cream and Holly. Her tears were falling freely as she hugged them.

"I'm so sorry," she told them. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Amy," Cream said, as both of them hugged her back.

After she calmed down enough to think clearly, something else occurred to her. She sank back down, sitting on some boards.

"My contract," she said. "I still have seven months left on it."

"Call Tanya. Maybe she has some ideas," Holly suggested.

"Great idea," she said, going back to her car and grabbing her cell phone. She dialed the number and talked with her for about half an hour, before heading back to her circle of friends.

"She has an idea," Amy said.

---

Amy was able to get a meeting with Wentworth the next day. Like the last time she was there, she appeared 5 minutes early.

"You can go in now," the receptionist told her.

She walked into the office and sat on one of the chairs. Wentworth turned in his large comfy chair to face Amy.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked.

"Mr.Wentworth, I'm sorry, but I can't sing for you anymore," she replied. "The music buisness just wasn't for me."

Wentworth did not look happy about what Amy had to say.

"Must I remind you that you are under contract," he said. "And there's still seven months left on it."

"I understand that, but..."

"Your merchandise is flying off the shelves, you have a best selling CD, MTV and VH1 even has 2 of your music videos. And you just want to walk away from that?"

"Yes. And I know that you can bring me to court because of the contract. But I think the judge will love to hear about how you had a 17 year old sign a contract without a parent or guardian."

Wentworth sank back into his chair when Amy said that.

"Damn. I was hoping that wouldn't occur to you," he muttered.

"So you knew you were breaking the law my having me sign?" Amy asked. "Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"You had a wonderful voice, and plenty of natural talent. So I told you about offering you a record deal, hoping you would bring a parent. But when you didn't, I realized you lived alone," he said. "I didn't want your talent to go to waste, so I had you sign it, even though you're still a minor."

He sighed, knowing that she held the cards.

"If you truly want to walk away, I'll let you. In return, you promise not to tell the police about the contract," he said, offering a hand.

"It's a deal," Amy said, shaking it.

As she walked out of the office, Wentworth said, "I wish you luck. It was a pleasure working with you."

She gave a wave, as she walked out of the building and went to her car.

---

1 month later...

"That should be the last of it," Holly said, as they brought a box of stuff into their old apartment.

"At least we can afford the place now, since I still have a lot of money from working in the music buisness," she said.

She sighed, as she looked around the old place.

"It was tough, walking away from all that fame and fortune. But when it came between me and my friends, I realized that you can get all the fame and fortune you want, but it can never replace your friends."

Holly gave a smile, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Amy," she said.

**The End.**


End file.
